¿Para que soñar? R&HR
by billiusandjane
Summary: Espero que les agrade este fic... es el primero que escribi, un ron/hermione muy especial transcurrido en el 7mo año en hogwarts... basta de sueños vamos a la realidad! si les gusta lo sigo... dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

**_hasta que encuentro el modo de subir xD_**

**_bueno esto originalmente era un one-shot, claro q no terminaria ahi este es un pedazito nada mas para ver que les parece... bueno ahi se los dejo_**

**Oculto en el silencio, en la tenue luz de la tranquila y casi inhabitada biblioteca se encontraba cierto joven con semblante de embelesado, observando a cierta muchacha que poseía una expresión de suma concentración e interés en un libro de "ruinas antiguas y sus secretos" ella pasaba su mirada por cada una de las palabras mientras con su dedo índice la seguía simultáneamente. El joven la miraba con detenimiento la seguía con la mirada fija en cada movimiento que esta daba inconscientemente. Observaba sus mejillas que al estar en contacto con la luz se veían de un tono rosado, miro hacia su nariz podía escucharla respira pausadamente, desvió la vista hacia su boca… sintió una extraña pero asombrosa sensación que lo hizo suspirar.  
¿Como podía amarla tanto como si le quemara el corazón en su pecho, como podía olvidarse del mundo con tan solo verla caminar, porque sentía que se desvanecía cuando ella le sonreía?  
Estas preguntas eran una tortura para ron que no podía entender como podía haberse enamorado perdidamente de hermione, su mejor amiga.  
Ella era absolutamente perfecta para el, hasta pensó que alguien no podía poseer tantas cualidades juntas… era brillante y hermosa, inteligente y cariñosa, amable y educada, pero sobre todo era la mujer de su vida… con la que siempre soñó y de la que siempre estuvo y estaría enamorado en toda su vida. A pesar de amarla tanto solo lo hacia en silencio… ron se había convencido de que hermione era para el un "amor imposible", un amor no correspondido que el tenia que aceptar costara lo que le costara dado que no iba a arriesgar su amistad con ella confesándole el amor que albergaba en lo mas profundo de su alma y corazón.**

**Hermione nunca se iba a imaginar lo difícil que era para ron sentarse a tan pocos metros de ella y no poder siquiera rozarle la mano, acariciar suavemente sus mejillas, atraerla hacia el y respirar el delicioso aroma de sus cabellos castaños… pero sobre todo hermione nunca se imaginaria que ron se moría por besar su boca, esa boca que lo torturaba lenta y profundamente… el no quería solo darle un beso fugaz ni rozar apenas su boca, lo que el quería era besarla lo mas apasionadamente posible quería sentir a hermione derretirse en sus brazos respondiéndole con el mismo fervor, poder abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba y no dejar de besarla en lo que le quedaba de vida. Este pensamiento lo hizo enloquecer, no podía seguir con ese sufrimiento no podía permanecer a su lado ni un segundo mas, al menos no de esa manera… sabia que si no salía de ahí en ese instante cometería una locura, una impensada y anhelada locura.**

**Se levanto haciendo un estruendoso ruido que asusto a hermione, de pronto sus miradas chocaron y se miraron fijamente y en silencio. Ron la miraba con una ternura inexistente y hermione sintió que su corazón daba un brinco.  
-¿te pasa algo ron? Dijo hermione tornándose de tono escarlata ante la mirada que le dirigía su amigo.  
Ron no le contestaba, estaba parado frente de ella con la respiración agitada y la mirada fija en sus ojos.  
-R…Ron? Tartamudeo ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que la estaban haciendo estremecer. – contéstame estas bien? le repitió parándose ella también de su asiento y acercándose hacia donde estaba el.  
De pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en la boca de ron – "eres hermosa" le dijo.  
Hermione sintió que su corazón se derretía ante esa declaración de ron, y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas subieran aun más de tono convirtiéndola casi en un tomate maduro.  
-G-r-a… Gracias Ron.  
Ron no podía creer lo que su propia boca había dicho, pero al ver la reacción de la chica sonrió aun mas haciendo que hermione le devolviera una dulce sonrisa como la que el le había dedicado anteriormente. Esto lo hizo reaccionar y ponerse totalmente colorado aun más de lo que ya era, y dirigir su mirada al frio piso de la biblioteca.**

**-ya te- te- terminaste hermione?**

**-emm… si- dijo cerrando el libro que aun tenia en sus manos un poco mas calmada y volviendo a su color normal. -voy a guardar el libro y nos vamos a la sala común, ya es tarde.**

**-bueno. Le contesto ron aun sin mirarla.**

**Hermione se dirigió al estante de donde había sacado el libro, mejor dicho de donde ron había sacado el libro ya que estaba demasiado alto y ella no alcanzaba para tomarlo.**

**-hay… no llego!- Decía hermione para ella misma parándose de puntas de pie.**

**-te ayudo?¿- La chica se giro y vio a ron parado a unos metros de ella con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón observándola fijamente.**

**-emm…si, es que no alcanzo- le dijo haciendo una mueca parecido a una sonrisa que a ron le pareció encantadora y lo llevo a ponerse de tono escarlata nuevamente…**

**-dame yo lo coloco en su sitio- dijo ron recuperando la compostura.**

**Al acercarse al tomar el libro sus manos se rozaron y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar como lo habían hecho minutos antes… reinaba el silencio, solo se miraban aun con sus manos en las del otro sosteniendo el libro. Escuchaban la respiración ligera del otro, estaban muy cerca… más cerca de lo que ninguno de los dos se hubiera imaginado, sus corazones latían cada vez más rápido y tanto ron como hermione aseguraban que el otro podía escucharlo claramente, y no se equivocaban… Se encontraban totalmente solos, en el penúltimo estante donde la luz era casi nula y donde ningún sonido era audible.**

**_quieren saber como sigue?¿ si - no xD_**

**_dejen reviews porfa!_**


	2. first kiss

**nuevo cap.. espero les agrade... gracias por lor reviews!° dejen asi me inspiro, ok xD **

**oigan se aceptan critica ok?**

**besos**

Ron creía estar soñando, la observaba como si fuera la primera vez que la veía estaba completamente sumergido en los ojos miel de hermione esos ojos que lo habían hechizado, los ojos de la mujer que amaba.

Comenzó a recorrer con su mirada nuevamente el rostro de su amada e inconscientemente llevo su mano libre a la mejilla de la chica acariciándola de una manera tan dulce que la hizo suspirar… hermione cerro sus ojos y sintió los suaves dedos de ron acariciar su mejilla… se sentía en el cielo, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando este momento, 7 años para ser precisos, 7 años amándolo en el mas profundo silencio, 7 años añorándolo con toda su alma, 7 años deseando que ron sintiera todo lo que ella sentía por el, 7 años esperando EL BESO… ese beso que deseaba tanto pero que jamás lo conseguiría ya que para ella ron era y seria solo su amigo… no porque ella así lo quisiera si no porque el jamás la querría de la misma manera, jamás la vería como algo mas que "su mejor amiga" o como otra "hermana mas"… esto le había traído mucho sufrimiento, noches y noches llorando por su amor no correspondido, sosteniendo su alma en cada pelea con el en donde se aseguraba aun mas que el nunca le pertenecería, recriminándose todos los días por haberse enamorado de el… su mejor amigo.

-Ron- dijo hermione en un susurro aun con los ojos cerrados…  
-shhh, por favor… no digas nada- dijo ron para luego acercarse aun mas a la joven haciendo que el libro que aun sostenían cayera al suelo, Hermione se quedo en silencio solo se dedicaba a sentir a ron así… tan cerca. Casi inconscientemente alzo sus brazos y rodeo el cuello de ron acercándolo más hacia ella…  
Ron la abrazo por la cintura y se acercaba lentamente… hasta que por fin poso sus labios en su mejilla y la beso tiernamente, luego beso su nariz, sus ojos… finalmente se alejo unos centímetros para observarla mejor, hermione abrió los ojos y emitió un profundo suspiro que salía desde el fondo de su corazón, ron la miraba a los ojos al mismo tiempo que le sonreía tímidamente una sonrisa que ella interpreto al instante… en esa sonrisa le estaba preguntando: "¿puedo?". Hermione emitió una pequeña carcajada a causa de la situación y también por los nervios que no eran pocos… ¡¿Cómo no estar nerviosa si estas a punto de recibir un beso del amor de tu vida, EL PRIMER BESO?!

Ron encontró en ese momento irresistible a hermione… esa risa lo hizo enamorar un poco mas de ella… la apretó aun mas fuerte contra su cuerpo sin dejar de sonreírle y se volvió a acercar a ella, hermione se sorprendió un poco pero no se asusto ni mucho menos le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a entregarse a ese beso tan ansiado por ambos.

Estaban a menos de 5 centímetros de distancia ambos con los ojos cerrados, estaban a punto de besarse cuando hermione dijo:

-¿sabes una cosa?-  
-¿que?- Dijo ron desconcertado por la interrupción  
-esto es mejor a como me lo había imaginado… le dijo sonriente y absolutamente ruborizada.

Ron no le contesto, al menos no con palabras… término de acortar la distancia y la beso, por fin… hermione no tardo en corresponder y así entre miles de viejos libros se besaron…  
El beso era suave pero profundo, hermione acariciaba suavemente el cabello de ron con sus finos dedos mientras que el ahora subía sus manos delicadamente por la espalda de la joven…  
Hermione tenia el sabor que ron siempre soñó con probar, su boca tan cálida lo recibía con tanto amor… un amor inigualable. Para la chica ron en ese momento se había transformado en su sustento de vida no caía en el hecho de que el la estaba besando con tanta entrega y amor.

Ron podía sentir el perfume del cabello de hermione… "es deliciosa" pensó.  
No dudo en profundizar aun más el beso introduciendo su sedosa lengua en la boca de la muchacha que no puso oposición y unió su lengua a la de ron, ron comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de besarla hasta que apoyo a hermione contra el estante para así poder besarla con más ansias… esas ansias contenidas en su corazón. Sus lenguas se rozaban en un beso casi desesperado, hubieran querido continuar toda su vida pero la necesidad de respirar los traiciono… se separaron lentamente ambos con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos cerrados.

Cuando por fin se miraron pudieron notar en los ojos del otro un brillo resplandeciente y único… nunca habían visto es mirada antes… aun con las manos uno alrededor del otro y apoyados contra el estante de la biblioteca se sonreían dulcemente.

-hermione quiero que sepas que he esperado por esto durante mucho tiempo, que-que yo….yo- ron estaba notablemente nervioso, pero al recordar como al recordar como ella le había correspondido se armo de valor y continuo…- yo creo que eres hermosa, siempre te he querido como mas que una amiga pero no tenia el coraje de decírtelo a la cara por eso siempre te he querido en silencio, eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero que sepas que jamás te dejare sola… nunca lo hare- Ron… yo- dijo hermione pero el no la dejo continuar…- espera! también te quiero pedir perdón se que he sido un completo imbécil que te ha hecho sufrir y se que no te merezco- su voz se torno triste- pero yo…yo-¿ tu que Ron?- hablo hermione.  
-yo TE AMO… le dijo ron con un hilo de voz. Hermione no lo dudo y se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Ron correspondió el abrazo de con tanta ímpetu que levanto a hermione del suelo, al bajarla noto que la muchacha estaba llorando.  
-hermione?, ¿porque lloras?- le pregunto ron con una notable preocupación.  
-yo… hermione lo sien…-hermione no lo dejo terminar poso su dedo índice en la boca del joven haciendo que este se callara.  
-ahora me toca a mi…-le dijo sonriente.  
-ron… yo no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo yo también llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento hasta he soñado con el, tu eres el único chico que yo quiero y he querido toda mi vida se que no te lo he demostrado pero es porque yo también tenia miedo de cómo podías reaccionar y no podía ni siquiera pensar en perder tu amistad yo…yo me conformaba con eso… pero ya no puedo hacerlo ron, no quiero pasar un segundo mas sin ti! ya no puedo… porque- suspiro…- yo también TE AMO con toda mi alma.  
Ron por segunda vez esa noche volvió a responderle con un apasionado beso que la hizo sentir desfallecer… ambos se besaban totalmente extasiados uniendo sus lenguas y acariciándose sin mensura, el bajo su boca hacia el delicado cuello de hermione llenándolo de besos que la hacían suspirar – te amo ron…- dijo hermione... Ron volvió a besarla en la boca, mientras ella ahora acariciaba su pecho al mismo tiempo que le devolvía el beso frenéticamente.  
Se volvieron a separar un par de centímetros por la falta de aire. – ¡Yo te amo mas!- le contesto ron luego de recuperar el aliento.

En la madrugada de hogwarts los dos jóvenes caminaban lenta y silenciosamente hacia sus habitaciones por temor a ser descubiertos por filtch que merodeaba los pasillos del castillo, estaban llegando al retrato de la dama gorda cuando delante de ellos se paro la Sra. Norris quien los observaba con sus ojos amarillos.

**sigo o no sigo... uds. dicen**

**_sol_**


	3. you love me?

-gata tonta! Shu shu…-decía ron en un susurro, sabia que si la gata estaba ahí filch se encontraba muy cerca de ellos y si los descubría les costaría un monumental castigo y seguramente descuento de puntos a gryffindor.  
Hermione se había quedado helada al ver lo que tanto temían, la sombra de filch se estaba acercando a ellos y no tardaría en descubrirlos…  
-Ron! Ahí viene filtch! Ho no dios mío q hacemos? ¡  
-VEN- dijo ron sujetando su mano y jalándola hasta atrás de un muro.  
-Que sucede Sra. Norris? Has visto a algún intruso por aquí?- filch le hablaba a la gata  
Ron y hermione estaban absolutamente inmóviles, ella estaba apoyada de espaldas al muro y ron estaba frente a ella acorralándola con sus brazos, el espacio era tan pequeño que si cualquiera de los dos se movía de su posición revelarían notablemente su escondite.  
-vámonos aquí no hay nadie… hay como odio a estos chiquillos!!- la voz de filch se estaba alejando hasta que por fin desapareció por uno de los enormes pasillos de hogwarts.  
Hermione y ron respiraron aliviados para luego mirarse a la cara y sonreírse mutuamente, aun seguían en la misma posición y ninguno parecía querer moverse de ella… ron llevo su mano a la mejilla de la castaña tomando un mechón de sus cabellos que allí se encontraba para colocarlo nuevamente detrás de su oído…-te dije que eres hermosa?- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa que dejo extasiada a hermione que solo atino a ponerse colorada y decirle…-si pero me encanta que lo digas!-" eres hermosa"- le repitió besando su nariz- "preciosa"- ahora besando su mejilla- "divina"- le repitió bajando su boca a su cuello y llenándolo de suaves besos.

-Ron!… jajá me haces cosquillas…!- decía hermione entre risas, ron alzo su cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los de la chica, ella no soporto y tomo la cara de ron entre sus manos y lo beso de lleno en la boca, ron rodeo la pequeña cintura de la muchacha mientras la besaba apasionadamente…hermione por su parte llevo sus brazos al cuello de el y lo apretó mas contra ella haciendo que no exista el mínimo espacio entre ellos. Cuando al fin se separaron ron tomo la mano de hermione entrelazándola con la suya y entraron a la sala común.  
Ya parados en las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de las niñas, hermione noto que ron no la miraba a los ojos y estaba de un evidente tono escarlata.  
-ron… que no piensas volver a mirarme? Acaso… estas arrepentido de lo que paso?- pregunto inteligentemente hermione, sabia que ron no estaba arrepentido pero quería jugar un poco con el…  
-QUE? ¿, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO HERMIONE!! COMO DICES ESO?!- le contesto ron alzando la voz –  
-mira ron primero no me levantes la voz!-le dijo hermione fingiendo un enojo que no sentía…- y segundo si estas tan arrepentido por lo menos ten la decencia de decírmelo a la cara!!- le completo girándose y dándole la espalda aguantando una carcajada…  
-hermione por favor no me hagas esto! Perdóname no quise gritarte, pero es que… DIOS como puedes pensar que estoy arrepentido de lo que acaba de suceder!-decía un desconcertado ron. – sabes que te amo... siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare-le dijo ya un poco mas calmado acercándose sigilosamente a la castaña.  
Hermione seguía de espaldas a el, al escuchar aquellas palabras se le estremeció el corazón y no pudo evitar suspirar mientras su sonrisa se agigantaba aun mas…sin embargo al sentir que ron se acercaba decidió seguir con su jueguito…-no te me acerques Ronald!-le dijo mientras se daba vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.-entonces porque actúas tan extraño he?¿ porque ¿!- ron estaba totalmente anonadado no había pasado una hora de que había tenido al amor de su vida en sus brazos y ahora sentía que la estaba perdiendo… y todo por no armarse de valor para decirle lo ultimo que le quedaba por decir…  
-bueno… yo he- he quería decirte bueno mas bien pedirte que em-mm…-decía ron mirando el suelo  
-QUE? Que quieres pedirme ron-le contesto hermione notando el nerviosismo de su "amigo" al mismo tiempo que ella se sentía muy impaciente y curiosa  
-hermione yo…-de pronto el alzo su vista nuevamente y miro a hermione a la cara, ella tenia el cabello desordenado, producto de sus cálidos besos y caricias… sus ojos marrones estaban mas brillantes que nunca y el podía sentir que su mirada lo traspasaba, su piel al estar en contraste con el fuego de la todavía encendida chimenea le daba un aspecto angelical… y su boca… la boca que por fin luego de tanto desearla había probado, se veía de un reluciente color rojo. Ron llego a una conclusión definitiva: "es perfecta" pensó…  
Esta imagen lo ayudo a armarse de un coraje impensado y le dijo con voz dulce y segura mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella ante la mirada desconcertada de la muchacha…  
-hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia?  
Hermione no podía articular palabra, sentía que su corazón le latía en los oídos y un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago mientras miraba a ron que la observaba expectante, ansioso y con la mirada iluminada. –Si…- contesto por fin en un susurro que ron apenas oyó…-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI MI AMOR!- le exclamo ahora si saliendo de su transe y lanzándose a sus brazos.

Ron sintió que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho y la recibió en un fuerte abrazo…tanta era su emoción que levanto a hermione en el aire mientras la hacia girar al mismo tiempo que le daba un dulce beso lleno de amor en sus labios.  
Aquella madrugada tendidos cada uno en su cama no lograron conciliar el sueño… ¿Cómo dormir? ¿Para que?... ya no era preciso, porque ya no era necesario soñarlo… aquello se había vuelto realidad.

La mañana de hogwarts encontró a un pelirrojo ron alistándose con una enorme velocidad, a pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche, no tenia ninguna señal de ello ya que su emoción y sonrisa lo opacaban... un adormilado Harry lo miraba desde su cama con una mirada de asombro e interrogación.  
-se puede saber que haces? Le pregunto el moreno.  
-a mi me parece que es bastante obvio no?, me estoy cambiando para bajar… le contesto el pelirrojo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.  
-y para que? Digo, si se puede saber, claro…  
-ahh solo para irme a nadar al lago negro, le dijo con una gran ironía… PUES PARA IR A DESAYUNAR HARRY!-a que vienen tantas preguntas?  
-de acuerdo… tranquilízate solo que estas actuando algo… bueno pues extraño, estos días atrás has estado como muy distante… y de pronto hoy te levantas de muy buen humor, bueno excusando tus gritos claro esta!... sin mencionar que anoche llegaste muy tarde, no pensaras que no lo he notado, o si?  
-yo…pues-q?- dijo ron comenzando a entonarse de color escarlata.  
-donde estuviste ron?- Le dijo con una sonrisa picara… no se lo pensaras ocultar a tu mejor amigo, verdad?-  
-yo-yo… yo no se de que me estas hablando Harry!, y ya me voy tengo mucha hambre y no quiero perderme el desayuno-, y sin mas salió azotando la puerta dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca.


End file.
